Of Human Evil
by AuroraExecution
Summary: On the night before the traitor Gold Saints return to Sanctuary, the younger ones have a few philosophical questions for their old pope about evil, humanity, and themselves. Rating for angst.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, Saint Seiya is.

**Notes:** This is something that randomly came to mind. I don't know how good it is, but whatever. Tell me what you all think! I feel so terrible for not submitting anything for so long, so here is a drabbly one-shot. One of the usual angsty ones. Leave one if you like it.

* * *

Of Human Evil

Shion sighed wearily as he scanned the row of young men. There they stood, so sad and mature for their ages, waiting to sacrifice their very souls (as their bodies had already been sacrificed) for their cause.

It was not even a cause they had chosen. Orphans and outcasts they were, selected by Sanctuary, by Shion, to train as Saints. At first, life had been good for them—there was food and friendship to be found in Sanctuary. But as time had passed, certain events had thrown Sanctuary, and all of the lives of these young men, into chaos. They had learned to act like adults very early—too early, from Shion's point of view. These young men, whose peers were chatting in coffee shops and playing video games and flirting with pretty girls, had already made it to hell, and were now being asked to play traitors to the cause for which they died.

The Silver Saints rambled away to discuss their choices, but the five young Gold Saints stayed by his side. "Kyouko-sama, we were wondering…" began Saga, who then broke off and looked pointedly at Deathmask. The Cancer Saint spoke without looking at the ancient pope.

"Why do you trust us? We all died as traitors to Athena, and some of us took the title knowingly. What makes you think we will truly help you? What makes you so sure we won't go tattling to Hades once your back is turned?" Shion smiled sadly.

"Truly, I trust all of you because you are still Athena's Saints."

"But we have done such evil!" said Aphrodite, "And we have been called evil incarnate by others—my lord Shion, we are evil itself."

"There are many who have been called so," answered Shion quietly. "But no one could be truly pure in evil. Were you not, like all people, born to a mother and father? Were you not loved by a family, or friends? Did you not find reasons to live? As it is so, you, as human beings, cannot be true evil."

"No one is truly evil?" demanded Shura righteously, "Then what about those people in history—Genghis Khan, Robespierre, Stalin, Hitler? You taught us about their histories and all the evil they've done, and you told us not to imitate them…and then we did."

"The people you mentioned…they were neither immaculately conceived nor born of rock. Their hearts were all made of flesh and blood, and they died when their lives ran out. Thus, they were all human to begin and human to end. Although what came in between was crueler than what most people do, I sincerely believe that all of them believed that what they did was right and good. Every human being is weak; every human being makes mistakes and acts unkindly. But without that—would you truly want a world that is perfect and kind? Would you truly desire to lose this beautiful world that is completely ours in its wonderful imperfection?"

"Are we not fighting for a better world though, as Saints?" Camus asked curiously. Shion nodded.

"Yes, a better world. But not a perfect world. We know deep in our hearts there could never be a perfect world, only a better one. And if we fight for a better world, that is enough. Because Athena wants to help the people, not change them. Human nature is a beautiful and terrible thing, but crueler still would it be if we tried to make humans something they are not."

"And so you trust us because we are human?" Saga wondered, and it was only half a question.

"What would life be without trust? I trust you as I trust all humans, but I also trust you more than I trust others because you are Saints. Because I watched you grow up and train and learn. Because I have seen you swear your loyalties to Athena and I know that oath is something you can never break completely."

"I see," said Shura, and Aphrodite nodded.

"So, chins up, my young Saints. You are no longer children for me to comfort, and I believe you can find strength on your own. Evil and humanity are both open to your own interpretation, and I ask you not to interpret too harshly, especially when it comes to yourselves. Athena is waiting for us, and if we need to betray her to help her, so it shall be. But you are all adults. You do not need me to tell you this anymore." Shion smiled wanly. "Go now, and ready yourselves."

The five Gold Saints nodded, bowed, and began walking away. It was Deathmask who looked back first. One by one, the others paused in their steps and glanced silently at their Kyouko. Seeing their apologetic and innocent faces, Shion smiled encouragingly at the young men, and nodded at them. "Thank you, Kyouko-sama" said Saga, and Shion knew it was meant for all of them.

"You are always welcome," the old Kyouko replied. The five younger ones broke into smiles of assurance. As they walked away to prepare for the upcoming battles, Shion thought to himself that these young men were indeed older than their years, for they thought constantly of battle and blame and sacrifice. And yet, they were all somehow still children…just sweet little innocents who held themselves responsible for all the evils of the world, barely understanding that evil was simply a mark of humanity, and having no one but Shion to ask their questions. After all, Shion had once had the same questions, and his own master, as well as Dohko, had answered them for him.

The corners of Shion's lips turned upward once more. The young ones would learn as this holy war progressed. They would find the answers to all their confusions, and they would understand that they were not alone, and never would be.


End file.
